The Galactic Defenders Halloween Special: Kickin' It Edition
by Omarnosian10
Summary: Basically The Galactic Defenders version of the Kickin' It episode, 'Invasion Of The Ghost Pirates'. Includes Drake Orion, the Orange Galactic Defender. It's also non-canon to the actual series. Not a very good summary, but PLEASE read.


**Omarnosian10: Hey readers.**

 **Jack: If you read the author's newest story, Remnant's Omni-Ranger, the you know he stopped making crossovers.**

 **Jerry: However, this is a Halloween Special.**

 **Milton: Kickin' It style!**

 **Rudy: Because Kickin' It has ended it's final season several months ago.**

 **Omarnosian10: And now a moment of silence for the end of a great series.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Omarnosian10: Kickin' It producers Jim O'Doherty and** **Marc Warren, we'll never forget your work.**

 **Jack: At least Kim returned in the end of the series.**

 **Drake: This special is based on the Kickin' It episode, Invasion of The Ghost Pirates.**

 **Jerry: We wish you all a-**

 **Everyone: Happy Halloween!**

 **The Galactic Defenders Halloween Special: Kickin' It Edition**

 **(Seaford Courtyard)**

 _'Wash Buckler would be_ so _offended.'_ thought Jack.

"How cool is it that they found the remains of the fear pirate Longshanks when they added a new parking lot?" chuckled Milton as he, Jack and Drake are standing in front of Longshank's skeleton case while everyone around them is wearing pirate costumes celebrating Pirate Fest.

"Hey, why they call him Longshanks?" asked Drake.

"Have you seen the man's shanks?" asked Jack and Milton with a daring look as Drake lightly laughs and raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sure they're not that... (looks at the shanks in the glass case) Whoa, those are some pretty long shanks." commented Drake while pointing at it as Jack and Milton nod.

"I love Pirate Fest. A whole week of pirate fun and it drums up business for the wharf." explained Milton before a pirate couple walked by.

"Um, don't you think the people get so into it that they dress up a little weird?" asked Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, even my _forms_ wear anything that weird." commented Drake.

"First off, Drake your Predator Forms don't wear _anything_ at all considering that they're animal-like. (Drake and Jack nod) And second, no I don't Jack. I think that they're exci-" paused Milton.

"There be me scurvy dogs! Argh!" joked Rudy as he appeared in front of the trio wearing his pirate costume before they look at him weirdly.

"Yup, a little weird." nodded Milton to Jack and Drake before the trio looks at Rudy.

"Rudy, I see you're really into Pirate Fest, huh? You got the boots and the pantaloons." listed Jack while pointing at said objects.

"Oh yeah. I even had Fred the Barber duct-tape a couple of hooks to my hands." smiled Rudy as he raises his hooks for emphasis.

"What happens when you have to go to the bathroom?" asked Milton with a smile.

"Or you have to eat something?" added Drake as Rudy looks at his hooks.

"I did not think this through." admitted Rudy shamefully with a frown before Drake sniffed the air and clenched his nose.

"Aw dude! Did you _seriously_ bath in fish or something?!" asked Drake disgusted as Milton sniffs the air.

"I don't smell anything." shrugged Milton as Jack shook his head.

"Aw, glad you noticed my orange friend. The mall was selling pirate cologne so I went to buy some. Guess what fish it is?" asked Rudy as Drake fans the air before sniffing.

"Anchovies stuffed in salmons stuffed in tuna?" asked Drake disgusted as Jack and Milton look disgusted.

"Yeah, it's the deluxe cologne which costs me 20 bucks. It's called the Anchsalna." laughed Rudy lightly before Jerry ran to the group with a box.

"I'm back and I got 'em." smiled Jerry.

"Milton, you muzzle Jerry, Drake will get the flea shampoo." ordered Jack as Milton bear hugs Jerry while Jack messes with his hair.

"Wha-no, I don't have fleas again guys. (the two let go) Yo I got Mama G's tamales. I went all the way to Arizona to get them and it was _so_ worth it." smiled Jerry.

"Why would you go to Arizona for some ground beef inside a car-" paused Milton as Jerry shoved a tamale into his mouth before Milton ate it.

"Is it really that go-" paused Drake as Jerry shoved another tamale into his mouth before Drake ate it. Suddenly, Drake and Milton began walking in a direction.

"Drake, Milton, where are you going?" asked Rudy.

"Arizona." answered Milton while Drake nods eagerly.

"Milton, Drake relax. You are not going to Arizona." stated Jack before Drake tapped the Nemetrix on his neck and turned into **Tiger Fang** and pounced on Jack, sending him to the wooden floor and putting a paw on Jack's chest.

"[If I have to, I will bite off your head and take it with me.]" growled the Panuncian.

"Okay, okay, okay." whimpered Jack as Tiger Fang got his paw off and walked away before Jack stood up and put a hand on his chest.

"Never _ever_ come between a beast and his tamales." warned Jerry before walking over to Tiger Fang and Milton.

"Hey Drake. Can you take us there with one of your flying forms?" asked Milton hopefully.

"[Aw yeah!]" nodded Tiger Fang while turning into **Hypnotick** letting Milton and Jerry on before flying.

"Why didn't Drake go Emu Terror instead? It'd be funny to see a parrot fly out of Pirate Fest." laughed Rudy, recalling the Omnivoracious form Drake has.

"Emu Terror can't fly, remember?" reminded Jack as Rudy awed in understanding before Shecky Gorkman appeared with a fishing pole.

"Be warned! This wharf is cursed!" announced Shecky.

"I hear that. You can't get a date either?" joked Rudy.

"300 years ago, a lunar eclipse caused Longshanks to _crash_ into these very shores. Beware the eclipse, it returns tonight and so will Longshanks to take revenge on anyone found on this cursed wharf! Bewaaaaaare..." trailed off Shecky as he left, gaining disbelief looks from everyone and an awkward silence.

"Well that was weird. (strained) Uh-oh. (looks nervous) Hey Jack I know we've been friends for a long time, haven't we?" asked Rudy.

"Yeah... " trailed off Jack confused.

"And you'd know that I'd do anything-" paused Rudy.

"Not gonna help you pee Rudy." interrupted Jack as he pats Rudy's shoulder before leaving while Rudy looks more uncomfortable.

 **(Phil's Bowl and Burger, Nighttime)**

"Hey Rudy, that old fisherman yapping about the pirate curse spooked you at all?" asked Jack as he and Rudy (now in casual clothes) enter the restaurant and stood at the counter.

"(laughs) Please, I am a grown man. I don't get scared. (looks at Ty behind the counter) AH!" screamed Rudy as he kneeled down a bit, gaining Jack and Ty's attention before noticing each other.

"Ty what are you doing here?" asked Rudy as he recovered.

"I had to take a second job." answered Ty.

"Ah, (smiles) so the rumors are true." stated Rudy while leaning against the counter.

"That's right. I had hair removed from some places and add it to others." nodded Ty as Jack and Rudy looks at him weirdly.

"Were your eyebrows at one time your pit hair?" asked Jack with a raised finger.

"No they were not. What kind of a freak do you think I am?" laughed Ty before looking away and rubbing deodorant on his eyebrows and putting it away before looking back.

"I was talking about the rumors of the Black Dragon Dojo might close. It's no secret that your students are now my students." smiled Rudy smugly as Jack hissed.

"That's right. (nods) Well Ty has fallen on some hard times, and if you want to kick me while I'm down and make you feel like bigger men then go right ahead." sobbed Ty.

"Look Ty, we're not those types of-" paused Jack as Rudy walks away from the counter.

"Hey everybody! Look at Ty! He's a pit pat rubber ducky." laughed Rudy while pointing at Ty.

"Rudy." scolded Jack.

"But he said I could." complained Rudy before Jack noticed Shecky eating soup.

"Hey look, it's that creepy old fisherman." motioned Jack while Ty moved from behind the counter.

"You guys aren't buying into that dumb ghost story are you?" scoffed Ty.

"No." nodded Jack.

"(mumbles) Little bit. (normal) I mean no." corrected Rudy before the lights started fizzling and turned off completely before turning on, revealing Shecky standing by the trio, causing Rudy to gasp in fright.

"I warned ya." said Shecky.

"I don't know what's scarier. You're a high-speed vampire traveler or the booger in your nose. You have a serious bat in the cave, bro." tilted Rudy.

"I told you to leave before it was too late. (looks behind) It's too late." said Shecky as he pointed at the glass doors, revealing the empty skeleton case while the sky flashed.

"Look guys. Longshanks, he's gone!" confirmed Ty while pointing.

"What?" muttered Jack as he ran with Rudy.

 **(Outside** **Phil's Bowl and Burger)**

The Warrior/Dragon trio began surrounding the empty skeleton case.

"Oh no no no. The fisherman said that Longshanks will return with the lunar eclipse and take revenge on anyone on the wharf." reminded Rudy before Ty looked up.

"Look. It's happening." pointed Ty at the sky as Jack and Rudy looks up to see the moon disappearing.

"Oh no no no." repeated Rudy scared.

"Rudy calm down. There has to be a logical explanation for this, there's no need to freak out." assured Jack while Rudy ran to the Dojo's doors and tried pushing it, but failed miserably as Jack walked up to him and Rudy turned around.

"The spirit locked the door! We can't get in! We're doomed! We're doomed!" panicked Rudy as Jack slumped his shoulders.

"Pull." deadpanned Jack as Rudy _now_ notices the door handles before slowly opening it.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" screamed Rudy while running inside, followed by a walking Jack.

 **(Arizona)**

Milton, Jerry and Drake are standing in a line to a food truck for Mama G's tamales.

"It sure was nice of your cousin to let us borrow his motor-home to get here so Drake wouldn't time out on us in mid-flight. We made great time and I don't have to hear that buzzing anymore." commented Milton while rubbing his ears.

"How was I supposed to know that Hypnotick's wings are annoying? No one had to ride me before you 2." asked Drake annoyed.

"Oh yeah. It helped not making bathroom stops." smiled Jerry while looking ahead.

"Wait, there's no bathroom in there." recalled Milton.

"But there were buckets there, which means... " trailed off Drake disgusted before Jerry looked back at them.

"There is now. (looks up) Yo where'd the moon go?" asked Jerry confused, not seeing the moon in the night sky.

"Oh tonight's the lunar eclipse. Strange events that you can't explain are known to happen." explained Milton while 2 girls walked by.

"Yeah sure there are." mocked Jerry sarcastically as the girls gave Milton 2 strips of paper before walking away, causing Jerry to look between them.

"(laughs) They gave me their phone numbers." waved Milton before Jerry and Drake looked at the direction.

"Okay, I can't explain that. (notices the trio is next before looking at his friends) Okay, we're next. Remember Mama G is strict about her new order, so watch and do it just the way I do, okay?" asked Jerry as Milton nods and Drake resists the urge to dive in and eat like an animal before Jerry walks toward Mama G.

"Hello Mama G. You're looking lovely today. (Mama G glares neutrally) Uh, can I please have one of your world-famous tamales?" asked Jerry nervously while Mama G looks him up and down before ringing the bell. Letting out a breath unintentionally held in, Jerry sidestepped to the food-truck before the girls served him a tamale in a red plastic bowl. Jerry mentally thanked every food God he could think of before motioning Milton to step forward.

"Hello Mama G. May I please have one of your world-famous tamales?" asked Milton as Mama G pulls her head back and looks Milton up and down before ringing her bell, allowing Milton to smile happily before receiving his tamale.

"~OH~ Thank you. It looks delish." thanked Milton before he and Jerry began biting their food.

"Mmm, you know what this could use? Just a smidge of hot sauce." suggested Milton before everyone but Drake gasped at him while Jerry balls his fist.

"Why did everyone gasp just now?" asked Drake to Jerry.

"No tamales for you!" pointed Mama G at Milton before the girls took his tamale.

"That's why." answered Jerry.

"But it was just a smidge! Just a smidge!" complained Milton.

"Mama G, Mama G, forgive him. He's a friend of mine." informed Jerry.

"Oh I'm sorry. (stands up) I did not know that. Well in that case, (points at them) no more tamales for you _either!_ You are both banned!" glared Mama G.

"Who gets banned for a smidge?! It was just a smidge! (looks at Drake) Drake, ya gotta help us here!" begged Milton while Drake looks between him and Mama G's girls, who are winking seductively at him.

 _'Stick with my pack, or get some of that world-famous tamale? I know I'm gonna regret this.'_ mentally sighed Drake.

"Do I know you?" asked Drake in fake-confusion before Jerry tugged Milton away, who is ferociously struggling. Drake quietly sighed before stepping forward.

"Hello Mama G. Uh, can I please have one of your world-famous tamales?" asked Drake nervously while Mama G's girls nodded before Mama G rung her bell.

 _'Phew, that was a close call.'_ thought Drake relieved before getting 2 tamales unlike his friends. Not complaining, Drake quickly left the area so he could use Tiger Fang to make as many as he wants.

 **(** **Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy)**

"Man this whole haunting of the wharf thing is my fault. I'm what the paranormal experts call 'ghost candy'." quoted Rudy before Jack stood up from his blue seat.

"Okay look Rudy. I admit there are some weird things going on around here, but I'm sure you're the only one that's overreacting this way." assured Jack before the duo heard a scream as Ty entered the dojo with a laptop.

"The wharf is haunted. It's all real and it's all my fault. I'm what paranormal experts call 'ghost bait'." informed Ty.

"You? Ty, please, they're not here for you, they're here for me." replied Rudy smugly before Ty set down the laptop.

"You mean to tell me that if you are a tormented spirit from beyond you wouldn't be all over (flexes arms) this." argued Ty.

"Not if I had the option of (flexes arms) this." squinted Rudy before Jack started looking between this.

"Oh really? Then what about this?" asked Ty as he posed his arms.

"Uh, that's nothing. Have you seen this?" asked Rudy before he turned away and flexed his behind.

"Okay okay okay okay. (senseis stop posing) What you 2 were doing is _so_ much scarier than any ghost. You guys are getting crazy over some stolen bones." waved Jack.

"They weren't stolen. Check this out. (turns on his laptop) I went to tell security about the missing bones and they showed me this footage from the surveillance camera in the courtyard." informed Ty as they look at the laptop screen to see the skeleton in the case and the courtyard abandoned. Suddenly, the skull turned to the camera, frightening the watchers.

"Whoa! Did you see that? Longshanks turned his head right at the camera." observed Rudy before the camera rotated away for a few moments. The camera turned back only to reveal an empty case.

"Where'd it go?" asked Rudy while leaning in along with Jack and Ty while the camera rotated, only to yelp and jump back in fright as Longshanks' ghost laughed at the camera.

"I watched that 18 times and it _still_ gets me." snarled Ty.

"An alien probably hacked the surveillance system and did that." argued Jack.

"That's not possible. (screen changed to radar) Ever since the Alphaware incident a few months ago, the Plumbers supplied every known security system with an alien radar, and according to this, there are none even _close_ to Seaford." denied Ty.

"Okay I can't explain the lack of aliens in Seaford but the one thing I do know is that free-roaming ghosts aren't real." denied Jack while Rudy and Ty look at him with 'Seriously?' looks. Suddenly, lightning flashed while the doors opened by themselves to let Longshanks' human form enter the dojo and close by themselves while the lights went out.

"You should start believing in ghosts, Jack. (Jack looks at Rudy before looking back as Longshanks' entered his ghost mode) Because you're looking at one." laughed Longshanks.

"TAKE THE BOY!" screamed Rudy as he shoved Jack forward before running upstairs with Ty while the Red Galactic Defender activated the Skylatrix, only to deactivate it after thinking about the destroyed dojo and ran upstairs with the senseis.

 **(Rudy's office)**

The trio ran into the office as Jack locked the door.

"Guys, we have _got_ to get out of here. I can't fight him without destroying the mall." suggested Jack.

"I've got a plan. We'll sneak out the window, (points at the window) cut through the bowling alley and go out the back doors to the parking lot." planned Ty.

"Yeah that's great. My car's parked out front in a _sweet_ spot reserved for pregnant women." nodded Rudy before getting his disguise hoodie on and putting a basketball under it.

"Wait a second. Didn't I help you with your groceries this morning?" realized Ty.

"Yup, you did. (nods) And I meant to thank you. Not _one_ of my eggs was broken." smiled Rudy.

"That's because I did some rearranging. I made a little nest with the bread muffins and tube socks." nodded Ty while Jack looks thoughtful.

"Guys, guys, guys. Listen. (silence) I don't hear anything. I think Longshanks is gone. (opens the door to see Longshanks with a raised hook before closing) He's _so_ not gone." whispered Jack.

"To the bowling alley." declared Rudy.

 **(Courtyard)**

"I can't believe you stole my night vision goggles. (exaggeratedly waved his arms) What do you think, they're gonna help you see the ghost or something?" asked Rudy while walking with Jack and Ty, with the latter wearing night vision goggles.

"No, it's so they won't poke my eyeballs. (looks at Rudy) That's how they get ya." warned Ty.

"Give it back." ordered Rudy before smacking Ty, who smacked back and made a childish fight while Jack looked back.

"Hey, Rudy. (senseis stop fighting) There's a strange mist coming from behind you." informed Jack as mist comes out of their entrance.

"Sorry, ghosts make me nervous." apologized Rudy while Ty waved his hand.

"No Rudy. It's a fog, and it seems to be getting thicker." clarified Jack as the fog thickened before Ty screamed and fell while being dragged into the fog.

"TY!" called out the duo as they approach the spot of their missing associate.

"Rudy he's gone!" stomped Jack as they get away from the spot.

"NO! They took Ty! (groans) That means he really _is_ ghost bait." childishly complained Rudy.

"Rudy let's go." ordered Jack as he and Rudy run toward the door.

 **(Arizona)**

As Mama G's girls are dragging Milton and Jerry away, they're unaware of a pair of amber orange eyes watching them.

 _'What have I done? I abandoned my pack. I knew I would regret not siding with them earlier. I have to pay them back.'_ thought Drake.

 **(Phil's Bowl and Burger)**

Rudy barricaded the door as Jack turned into **Tae Kwon Crow.**

"Alright. All we have to do is sneak through the bowling alley and go out the back door to the parking lot." assured TKC while taking out his swords and walking with Rudy before they noticed a ghost bowling.

"Rudy, it's another ghost. This is bad." grimaced TKC.

"I know. If he picks up this spare, he's gonna beat my record. (ghost picks up spare) Nononono that doesn't count. You stepped over the line. Oh and you're dead." snapped Rudy bluntly before the ghost disappeared and all the bowling pins fell while the bowling balls rolled out of their containers. Suddenly, the lights began fizzling off and on.

"GET OFF ME WHARF!" demanded Longshanks' voice before the lights remained on.

"Rudy, it's Longshanks. Dude, we gotta get out of here." warned TKC.

"No. There comes a point in a man's life when he has to stop running, and start begging." grimaced Rudy before rushing to the seats with TKC following with a shaking head.

"Oh, great dead pirates. Would you please-" paused Rudy as Longshanks appeared beside them and bulged his head before TKC slashed at him, only to go right through as if he isn't even there.

"Yep, we're going back to running." nodded TKC before he and Rudy ran out of the restaurant.

 **(Arizona)**

As the cannon rise while Milton moved Jerry away, they were unaware of one certain flaw until the cannon died down.

"What?" gasped Milton as Mama G laughed with her daughters.

"I knew you would try something during bathroom breaks, so I sent my girl here to spy on you and she sabotaged your machine." laughed Mama G before an animal roar was heard.

"What was that?" asked one of the girls confused.

"I don't know. I thought this forest is uninhabited." answered Mama G while looking around until a shadow went over them, making everyone look up to see **Tyrannopede** glaring down upon them, specifically Mama G and her girls.

"[Leave my pack alone!]" roared Tyrannopede as Mama G screamed with her girls before running away. Jerry and Milton shook in fear while Tyrannopede looked at them in concern before reverting.

"DRAKE?!" cried the duo as Drake nodded before looking down shamefully.

"Listen guys. I'm sorry about not helping you earlier. The truth is, I'm not used to having friends yet, since I never had one until the Galactic Defenders recruited me. And to make it up to you (goes to a bush before taking a basket out of it) I used Tiger Fang to duplicate my tamales and made a whole batch." explained Drake as he offered the tamales.

"Apology accepted." smiled Milton as Drake looked up to see Jerry nodding.

"Seriously? Even though I practically sold you out?" asked Drake, not believing what he heard.

"Dude, you had a hard life. We're not angry at you for something you recently started." confirmed Jerry as Drake nearly gets teary-eyed.

"Thanks." nodded Drake while wiping his tears.

"Come on guys. Let's go home." smiled Milton before the trio left.

 **(Courtyard)**

"Quick! This way!" ordered TKC before reverting as he and Rudy ran to a direction, only for a ghost pirate to appear.

"Not that way! Not that way!" turned Rudy as the duo ran the opposite direction before another ghost appeared.

"Let's go that way!" pointed Jack as they ran to the middle before Rudy stopped him.

"Hold on! Excuse me. Ghost pirates, if there is any more of you coming from this general direction (2 ghosts come out) Oh nope, you're there." confirmed Rudy as he and Jack took a step back before the latter activated the Skylatrix.

"ARGH! (appears on top of a staircase) I told you to get off me wharf!" laughed Longshanks as he descended to the ground before Jack kicked through him. Longshanks laughed as one of the pirates ax-kicked Jack's shoulder, only to get caught and thrown off.

"Rudy! We can't hit them, but they can hit us." grimaced Jack as he and Rudy stood back to back.

"Oh that's _so_ not fair. (swung through a pirate) Well, on the bright side, at least they're not armed." assured Rudy before three pirates took out energy blades, one red, another blue, and the last yellow.

"You had to jinx us Rudy." groaned Jack before slamming the Skylatrix and turning into...

" **Wash Buckler?** Seriously?" groaned Rudy as Wash Buckler brought up his sword.

"Don't blame me Rudy. I was just setting the mood. (gives Rudy his blaster) You're going to need this." nodded WB before he gave a battle cry and clashed with the armed pirates. Rudy shrugged and frantically blasted the pirates, some going through while others hit their target. WB clashed with the red pirate while another jumped him. WB jumped back and slashed through the pirate before the yellow one kicked his back, barrel rolling him forward.

"This doesn't make sense. I can hit some of them, but not others." commented WB.

"I bet I can hit this one. (shoots through one) Nope, didn't hit that one." grimaced Rudy before blocking a kick and ducking under another. WB counter-slashed the blue pirate before he felt something under one of his tentacles and looked down to see the dropped night-vision goggles. Before he could pick them up, the blue pirate slashed downward, forcing him to jump back as the sword cut the night-vision goggles. The yellow and red pirates double slashed at WB, who blocked with his sword.

"Once we finish you off, we'll take that freaky watch of yours. It'll go great with my armor." smirked the red pirate in... a female's voice?

"Go and never return." ordered Longshanks with his hook raised before WB slammed the Skylatrix dial on his belt, turning him into...

" **SPY RISE!** (lowers Spyder Scanner S3 to night vision) That's it, Rudy! They're being projected! Some of the ghosts aren't real, they're just holograms." realized Spy Rise.

"Of course. (widens his arms) You can't hurt me, you're just a hologram. (pirate punches his gut) That was not a hologram." groaned Rudy before Spy Rise walked to Longshanks.

"Don't go up there. It's _scary._ (Spy Rise reverts while walking through) NO! WAIT! WAIT! It's _really_ scary. (Jack walks to somewhere above the staircase) Oh come on man! Please?" begged Longshanks in a different voice.

 **(Announcement Room)**

Jack barges into the room to see Ty and Shecky behind a microphone and a machine.

"Hey Jack. Weirdest thing. The ghosts locked us up here and forced us to do a radio show. One sec. (presses a button and leans to the microphone) And we're back. That was Lighthouse Love going to Dewite from Wanda. Now a word from our sponsor." announced Ty before he gives the microphone to Shecky.

"Pick up some Snappy Cat cat food and put a snap in your cat." added Shecky before Jack disconnected the plug.

"You were behind this whole thing?" asked Jack while looking at Ty before Rudy came in.

"Hey, the real guys ran away once the holograms disappeared. (Jack motions to Ty and Shecky) Ty? (Ty looks down) Oh, I see what's going on here. The pirate ghosts have forced you to do a radio show." nodded Rudy, unknowingly buying Ty's excuse.

"Ty was behind everything. I told you Rudy, free-roaming ghosts aren't real. He tricked us by using holograms and real people." informed Jack as Rudy nods.

"Mm, the old projected hologram pirate ghosts mixed with non-projected living man dressed like a pirate ghost routine." shook Rudy before Ty stood up.

"I didn't know what else to do. I thought that if I scared you away, my students will come back. So I used the myth of the lunar eclipse, (gets teary eyed) and spent the last of my savings on this state of the art hologram projector." sobbed Ty before Shecky stood up.

"Yeah, this is getting a little awkward, (walks around the projector) I think I'll just step out. (stops in front of the duo) Oh! Name's Shecky Gorkman. Demonic Voice Impersonator." introduced Shecky as he gave the duo his cards.

"I knew you sounded familiar. (pockets the card) Weren't you the voice of that angry baby in those diaper commercials?" realized Rudy as Shecky chuckled.

"Change me mommy!" whined Shecky in a baby's voice as the duo smiled before he left.

"There's one thing I don't understand." commented Rudy with a raised finger.

"What's that?" asked Jack curiously.

"If those ghost pirates were holograms, then how were 3 of them equipped with multi-colored laser blades?" asked Rudy with folded arms before Ty took out a picture from his shirt.

"The holograms were actually disguises for these 3." answered Ty as Jack took the photo and narrowed his eyes, recognizing the multi-colored gang.

"You hired Rojo's gang for your plan?" glared Jack as Ty nodded. Rudy looked momentarily confused until he realized that Rojo's gang is probably a group of enemies the Galactic Defenders have fought.

"Please don't call the police. There's got to be some way I can make it up to you guys." begged Ty before Jack stepped forward.

"Ty, it's not just us. You ruined Pirate Fest, hired a trio of thugs, and cost people a lot of money. How are you gonna make it up to them?" asked Jack.

"I think I've got an idea." smirked Rudy.

 **(Courtyard, Morning)**

Ty is now donned in a pirate costume and standing on a dunk tank.

"Hey kids. Just 5 bucks to play Blast The Pirate. (Ty looks at him) Who's next?" asked Rudy before Longshanks prepped the cannon.

"This is a great idea Rudy. This will make up for all the money that was lost." complimented Jack as Rudy nodded.

"By the way, did you catch Rojo, Amarillo and Azul yet?" asked Rudy curiously, thinking that all members of Rojo's gang have Spanish-color names.

 **(Seaford Street)**

Rojo, Amarillo and Azul are hanging on top of police cars while trying to struggle.

 **(Courtyard)**

"Let's just say that they couldn't resist my _magnetic_ personality." quipped Jack, saying that he used Magna Charge while Rudy nodded. Longshanks fired at Ty, the first 4 unbalancing him before the last one knocked him down to the tank. Longshanks approached the duo.

"Nice shot. (takes out a panda) Here you go." smiled Rudy as Longshanks tilted his hat, getting weird looks from the duo.

"I don't want the panda. I want that big banana." ordered Longshanks as Rudy put the panda away and took out the large rubbery banana. Longshanks tried to use his hook to grab it, but failed a few times before he used his hand and put the banana under his arm as he left.

"I thought you turned off the holographic projector." commented Rudy with his arms folded.

"I did." confirmed Jack while thinking.

"I think we learned something very important today." advised Rudy.

"What's that?" asked Jack.

"I really _am_ ghost candy." flexed Rudy smugly before Longshanks disappeared in the mist.

 **Omarnosian10: Do you like that?**

 **Milton: Yeah, it's a good tribute.**

 **Jerry: So are you going to make holiday specials for all of your fanfictions.**

 **Omarnosian10: Not until I got to 10-20 chapters.**

 **Jack: Goodbye everyone. Here's the extra scene and we wish you a-**

 **Everyone: Happy Halloween!**

 **(Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy)**

"Jack, what's this?" asked Drake as he, Milton, Jerry and Jack are standing in front of a hologram projector.

"It's the latest of hologram projection technology. It can generate up to 50 different characters. Rudy said not to touch the settings." answered Jack as Jerry looked at the list.

"Did any crimes happen while we were away?" asked Drake.

"Just one, but Rojo and her gang are all locked up." smiled Jack.

"Ghost pirate?" wondered Jerry before he touched the settings.

"Wait Jerry! Don't!" yelled Milton before Rudy's voice was heard.

"WHO TOUCHED THE SETTINGS?!"

"You might want to run, Jerry." smiled Jack as Rudy ran in before chasing Jerry around the dojo, making the audience laugh.


End file.
